


死亡高潮

by Ratouin



Series: 搞英不嫌事多 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 「亞瑟，恩……柯克蘭長官，」 阿爾弗雷德咧開了嘴，說，「要嘛你讓我干, 要嘛你讓我殺人。」被壓在沙發上的亞瑟柯克蘭只覺得很干。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 法英, 米英, 金三角
Series: 搞英不嫌事多 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	死亡高潮

**Author's Note:**

> 一句話簡介：亞瑟柯克蘭覺得很干。
> 
> 歡迎aph第七季回歸，很久沒開OO車了，沒有啥技術含量，腿肉不好吃，但就.......就給我的白月光三人行添磚加瓦。
> 
> CP：法英，米英，潔癖勿入。
> 
> Tag: Erotic Asphyxiation，Threesome，ABO（私設Alpha會發情），以及不知道哪來的架空paro
> 
> Warning: 有一定成分的瑪莉蘇，沒有邏輯，沒有劇情，就久違的想看英sir醬醬，畫面可參照荔枝汁首頁嘿嘿。
> 
> BGM: Sam Tinnesz - Play With Fire 

  
_**弗朗西斯波諾弗瓦** _

  
又來了。

第一個徵兆出現在早晨的七點三十六分，細微的不適引起了注意力，弗朗西斯眨了眨眼，停下洗臉的動作，他抬起手臂，解開了繃帶——又癢又疼的、泛出血色的瘡口，沿著肱肌猙獰延展，本該結痂的地方已經開始化膿。他哼了一聲，轉而拿起手機，日期是十月二十六日，他思考半秒，不發一語的繼續漱洗。

接下來，他花了十五分鐘挑選外出的服裝，換下睡衣，套上了白色襯衫，然後漫不經心的扣起扣子。

  
他扣錯了位置，罕見的錯誤讓弗朗西斯停下了動作，他蹙起眉頭，只好重來一遍。

  
他從抽屜抽出了深藍色領帶。雙邊互扣、由外朝內、交叉疊放，最後從領口翻出圈環——然後，本該做出漂亮結尾的右手停滯在半空中。

又打錯了，這是第二次。

  
他再度蹙起眉頭，一向溫和的面容閃過了不耐，這次弗朗西斯必須讓自己深吸一口氣，他果斷解開了松散的領結，沒有按習慣將之整齊的收進衣櫃。現在他確確實實的感覺到了一股焦慮、一種撓靴搔癢的疲憊，這和他在低血糖的症狀很像，但不是。他修長的手指倏地按住了太陽穴，指節泛著青白色。

再過半小時，溫熱的疼痛已經延燒至全身，他放下報紙，摸了摸自己的額頭，判斷出自己正在低燒，越來越明顯的躁動如貓爪在心髒撓抓，心跳加速了，他重新深呼吸一次，決定泡一杯咖啡。

九十四度的沸水、暴露於空氣十分鐘的咖啡粉、半勺糖——不對。

不對、  
不對、  
不對！

這是最後一次。

「該死。」

瞬間爆發出的怒氣快的讓大腦捕捉不及，破裂的咖啡杯灑了一地，法國人咒罵一聲，他煩躁的扯開了袖口，金屬圓扣可憐地成了犧牲品，在木質地板上發出一聲脆響。

  
盯著發紅的手腕，弗朗西斯被迫接受了事實。

他要發情了。

－－比預期快了整整十天。

  
***  
_**阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯**_

  
「喂！弗朗西斯。」

來自德克薩斯的狂徒多半帶槍，初來乍到的美國人沒有辜負流氓的名聲，他怒氣衝衝的踢開了門，往常而言，弗朗西斯會代替某個英國人教教這小子何謂禮貌，然後再把他關進練靶室，讓那無聊的靶機消耗他的大好青春。

然而現在，他有更重要的事情要做。

弗朗西斯有了新的猜想，畢竟他作息良好、飲食正常、壓力值也一直處於標准水平，照理沒有任何生理失調的可能性，除非……

  
他勾了勾嘴角，訕然地朝一臉不善的美國人聳肩，對撞的信息素在交會邊緣擠壓著彼此生存空間，阿爾弗雷德理解到了對方傳遞出來的訊息，果不其然的，他狠狠地把門摔上，罵了一聲，「操！」

還算聰明吧。

  
發情對O和A而言是兩種相似但又不同的病狀，這大概是他們少數的身體共鳴了。當快感超越到一定界線就成了可怕的凌遲，肉體從裡到外被活生生的、一刀刀的凌虐，用這樣類比或許不夠恰當，但弗朗西斯深知其苦，他在十七歲時就對自己發誓要遠離這毫無人性的生理折磨。

——畢竟紓解不了的Alpha有多少個會陷入狂亂、又有多少個會有足夠的抑制力？每個alpha都很清楚，更何況是一個身居要職的軍官。

正常而言，alpha之間不會影響彼此的生理時鐘，更不會因為毗鄰而居而在短短一個月內失調，然而，很明顯的，他們終究被對方過於強勢的賀爾蒙打亂了，典型的同性間的自相殘殺，這發生的機制肯定值得深究：比如針對性的敵意、生存的危機感、來自身體反射性的警告、又或者…….

顯然眼前的另一個alpha狀況更糟，瓊斯本身就有嚴重的暴力傾向（他太過自誑）——現在他們必須做出選擇，盡速遠離彼此、找一個空間自生自滅，又或大愛一點，關上門，與對方搏鬥至一方最終死亡，又或者——

弗朗西斯問：「你有抑制劑嗎？」

「我為什麼會有那種東西？」

那是Omega才會使用的東西——弗朗西斯不用想就知道阿爾弗雷德的潛台詞，他不合時宜的感嘆，說道：「阿爾弗雷德，你的狀況很糟，在理智喪失前我建議你待在原地，我出去找人要抑制劑，然後再請『上頭』幫我們各找個——床伴。」

阿爾弗雷德不滿的皺起了鼻子，哼了一聲。

弗朗西斯翻了一個白眼，「嫖妓是不可能的，當然，我不反對你去中心大廳隨便抓個人，不過話先說在前頭，要是讓柯克蘭發現你戕害無辜，他絕對會讓你生不如死。」

  
所以就不該把兩個天性不對盤的alpha放在同個區域活動呀，又安排在臨間，柯克蘭少爺肯定動了手腳。

  
「你去找誰要？」

  
「還有誰，亞瑟啊，全訓練中心的物資都交由他掌控。」

「為什麼不直接打電話。」

「等他接電話、等他冷嘲熱諷，等他許可，然後我再過去拿、再回來嗎？」弗朗西斯差點沒笑出來，「哇，你還真可愛啊阿爾弗。」

  
「別惹我，弗朗西斯。」

「實話實說，我不想跟你吵架。」

「我也沒想和你吵架，」阿爾弗雷德歪著頭，表情一派爽朗，「但讓我待在原地，你想讓我死嗎？」

他用的不是疑問句，而是陳述句，甚至伸出手攔住了對方。

然而弗朗西斯更快，快的讓人措手不及，他揣過阿爾弗雷德的身姿可說是十分優雅，然而在力道的掌握上還是出現了偏差，不穩定的信息素讓攻擊顯得失控。這無疑是火上加油，阿爾弗雷德沒有遲疑，他勾起腿就是一個橫踹。

一直得不到滿足的alpha會進入第二階段，情欲與焦躁混合成了一種以暴力釋出的發泄欲，視線裡所有具有武力值的打鬥都能讓他們衝動萬分，極端一點的人格無法控制這種與生俱來的獵殺本能，進而造成近乎毀滅的殺害事件——當然，這是極少的個案。弗朗西斯強烈懷疑，阿爾弗雷德就是極少數之一。

  
「阿爾弗雷德．瓊斯，」弗朗西斯不笑了，他還是沒有壓抑住進入發情期的狂躁，面無表情地說，「再把拳頭對向我，我會讓他們永遠找不到你的屍體。」

「好的，」阿爾聞言咧嘴一笑，他說，「波諾弗瓦長官，我可真的沒和你作對，我只是知道自己沒有那麼多時間。」

  
劍拔弩張的情緒直接的呈現在肉體上，美國青年的肌肉噴張，布滿血絲的瞳孔翻出了壓抑不住的狂暴，他放開了弗朗西斯，收回身側的右手微微發顫，當然了，那不是因為害怕。法國人看了他一眼，不再與阿爾對視。

「隨你便。」

***  
_**亞瑟.柯克蘭**_

  
今天對亞瑟柯克蘭來說絕對不是個好日子。

他是個軍人，經歷過蓄意縱火、毒氣突襲、物資搶奪、刺/客/暗/殺的突發狀況，大多時候他對於危險的直覺一向准確，這次卻隱隱覺得莫名其妙，狀況似乎有些不同，他按住狂跳的右眼皮，安全起見該避免照常作息，然而上頭不太可能會批准，畢竟因故缺席需要理由，老頭子肯定會語重心長的強調這並不符合他的身份，然後老生常談的調侃：除非是進入了發情期、家裡有突發狀況——噢，您兄長來了嗎？代我向他問好。

  
現在不過早晨十點，今天過了不到一半，亞瑟柯克蘭頭一次質疑自己是否出錯，畢竟沒有出勤任務，離發情期也有一段時間，或許是壓力所導致的神經敏感，他一邊說服自己冷靜，一邊將泡好的紅茶拿出小廚房。

這已經是第三杯了。

然而也是在走回辦公室的短短十步，眼角閃過的熟悉畫面讓他腳步一滯，監測器的畫面上，是兩個金發男人——弗朗西斯.波諾弗瓦，他的同事，以及阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，他的下屬。

亞瑟很清楚他在接下來的五小時內沒有開會行程。

什麼事能讓這兩個人同時找上門來？亞瑟太熟悉Alpha在什麼狀況下會露出那種表情了。

喔——亞瑟柯克蘭，你真神了。

可怖的猜想讓他在瞬間作出了反應——可能是最為生命著想的判斷——他衝進了房間，將所有儲備的抑制劑翻了出來，然後切斷電源總匣口。

另一邊，阿爾弗雷德似乎也有了別的想法，他轉頭，問：「 ……長官，你有權限嗎？」

「你想問什麼？」

提起亞瑟讓阿爾弗雷德講話艱難，他現在很想喝水，「反正我們只是拿個抑制劑，對吧？」

***

**「亞瑟，恩……柯克蘭長官，」 阿爾弗雷德咧開了嘴，說，「要嘛你讓我干, 要嘛你讓我殺人。」**

**被壓在沙發上的亞瑟柯克蘭只覺得很干。**

  
前一分鐘的英國人還處於絕對的優勢，當然了，單論殺氣，現在他只是有過之而無不及。

然而他動彈不得。

阿爾弗雷德心情很好，他甚至吹起了口哨，撒嬌似的把臉埋在對方頸窩，說：「亞瑟，如果一開始你選擇相信我們，一切都會很順利。」

被怪罪成加害者了？柯克蘭臉色刷白，抿著唇沒有回應，他還是不懂為何變成這種局面。若時間倒退，他仍舊會做同樣的選擇：在三十秒內以武力化解Alpha發情的可能，先讓抑制劑打進阿爾弗雷德，再解決胡子混蛋——畢竟那時候弗朗西斯看起來比較冷靜。

畢竟對他而言五分鐘已經是將效能最大化的時間了，他一秒、不，他半秒也不想進入兩種截然不同的信息素攻擊範圍。

這就是訊息不對等造成的失誤，意識到想法出入時他已經失去了挽回的可能性，只能孤注一擲的做下去。

他在打鬥中撞破了膝蓋，沒有一個Omega能輕易贏得和Alpha的角力，手臂上的擦傷不只一塊，在瓷白的肌膚上刺眼的惹人惦記，弗朗西斯掐住亞瑟的臉頰，讓那雙凜冽的眼睛與自己對視，很凶、很委屈。

也很招人疼。

「感謝你呀小少爺，願意犧牲自己來保障這整區的和平。」

「我沒有同意。」亞瑟試圖掙扎，卻無法抵擋粗暴的氣息侵犯，有酒有煙有甜味，橡木苔、薰桃木，有些根本不屬於他們，卻不斷地碰撞、分解、融合，進而產生了不可預測的化學反應，像是上百瓶被打翻的香水瓶，激烈的讓嗅覺麻木。他被迫雙腿張開以容納男人侵入，毫無章法地想抓住解開衣服的手指。

  
弗朗西斯微笑的說，「但哥哥也沒同意你攻擊我啊。」

一開始的衝突激化了這場性愛的殘酷程度，戰鬥對於一個發情的alpha而言極具吸引力，對一個omega而言卻很致命，要小心不打碎一個人需要不只一點的克制力。

  
omega腺體就在後頸最為柔軟之處，法國人的咬與捕食者無異，說是有生吞活剝的意圖也不為過，痛苦讓亞瑟失去了反抗的最後機會，在張口喘氣時承接了弗朗西斯的第一個吻，滾燙的、狂亂的、充滿報復性的，越來越深的唇齒交合不容拒絕，他只能發出受傷般的嗚咽聲。

軍服只不過是個微不足道的阻礙，此時此刻已然不存在軍階觀念，只剩渴望交纏的肉體與直白的情緒，徹底進入發情期的阿爾弗雷德沒有多餘的手段，手指本能滑過了腹股溝，沿著柔韌的腰線移向獵物臀部，他雙眼赤紅，帶繭的手指在飽滿的臀肉中找到了歸屬，毫不遲疑的探了進去。

阿爾想，或許他應該要說：長官，我進去了喔。

另只手包裹住了脆弱的性器官，敏感的柱體被極為隨意的手法玩弄於掌心，Alpha跩住了兩旁的球體，緊接著是滾燙到可怕的溫度，胸膛上最軟嫩的地方受到了極為惡意的關注，那肯定被揉破了皮，乳尖的脹痛讓英國人感受到了更為強烈的羞辱感，卻因欲望而起的情潮而不得不馴順，腳趾也因為快感而蜷曲，漂亮的綠眼睛一片水氣，啜泣般的呻吟讓喉結上下鼓動。

  
在逐漸模糊的意識下，Omega的身體被迫做出了築巢反應，與生俱來適的交合處濕的一塌糊塗，加劇的喘氣不只來自一人，弗朗西斯在亞瑟耳邊說了什麼，他輕笑一聲，緊接著纂緊了暴露在兩人視線的可憐性器。

噢，他是說，要開始了。

  
察覺到了即將面臨的局面，亞瑟完全沒有剁剁逼人的氣勢，他哽咽了一聲，再次抗拒著身上的Alpha，卻只是凸顯了雙方在氣力上的懸殊，讓阿爾搶下了第三次的接吻時機，渾然不覺中Omega的信息素中和了兩個alpha間的衝突，這其實是舒服的，更可以說是讓人感到歡愉，但同時也讓美國人決定不再循序漸進，他毫無預警地將凶器操了進去。

  
過電的快感在剎那貫穿了中樞神經，強烈的酥麻感徹底撕裂了意識，英國人面頰潮紅，瞳孔大張，無法克制的流出了生理淚水，在過於猛烈的包夾中成為了一具任由人擺布的柔軟軀殼，持續不間斷的粗暴交合終究讓他哭了出來。

  
溢出眼匡的淚水被弗朗西斯拭去，他盡力緩和了力道，以一種異樣的虔誠表現出了溫柔，將肩頭上被自己咬出的血珠舔吻乾淨，然後以命令式的語氣說：「阿爾弗雷德，你最好快一點。」

「我已經夠有耐性了。」

阿爾弗雷德聞言只是滿不在乎的應了一聲，這就像是一場競技，一場戰爭，他永遠覺得自己烙印得不夠，情欲與占有欲向來無法分割，這種情況下他都然沒有戴套，強迫長官吞下自己的東西無疑讓這個alpha感到非常滿足，亞瑟柯克蘭真的該慶幸自己並非處於發情期，起碼他們無法標記他，也無法讓他成結。

一開始直搗主題或許還能算是一種恩賜，現在已經變成了被不斷玩弄的無止盡狀態，他轉而被弗朗西斯抱在懷裡，嗓子已經有些啞了，膝蓋呈現被扳直的姿勢，那兩個混帳直到現在都還沒讓他射過一次，過度頻繁的抑制讓他感到無助，導致不該在這時候被打開腔室都沒能讓他有立即反應。

這讓弗朗西斯打從心底的感到不快，他是個有生理需求的Alpha，當然也是個有情感需求的人類，他沒有理會阿爾弗雷德挑釁般的笑容，只是騰出了左手，由肋骨緩緩摩娑而上，最終停在了兩側的頸動脈。

「小亞瑟，哥哥來教你，什麼叫做真正的高潮。」

「什——」

  
那是不能輕易暴露給敵人的部位，脆弱且難以抵御，弗朗西斯將虎口抵在英國人喉腔，拇指畫著圓圈，輕嘆一句，說，別怕。然後按住了那環狀軟骨的凹陷處。

Oh Fuck……一向高高在上的柯克蘭也會這樣……收網捕食的畫面讓阿爾弗雷德再一次的產生了精神意義的高潮，這種情緒也誠實的體現在男人下體，他用再度發硬的性器磨蹭著柔軟的皮膚，亞瑟失神的臉龐是最為強勁的催情，他反覆在透白的肌膚上啃咬，像頭飢餓的野獸不斷尋找下嘴之處。

收緊的力道阻斷了大腦的氧氣供應，亞瑟艱難的張開了口，卻發不出一字聲響，他墮入的夢境由惡魔掌控，心跳的速度不停加快，血液的衝刷下脈搏加劇，流動的時間在主觀意識中卻越趨緩慢，對生的渴望和對性的淪陷讓他陷入了狂亂，一步步的，他被推至了懸崖邊緣，跳與不跳並不取決於己，就像身體被一步步入侵那樣由人掌控，也該說真不愧是柯克蘭，這樣的狀況下他仍舊將指尖掐進了弗朗西斯胳膊上的傷口，那張精致的臉蛋在瞬間閃過了讓人恍惚的微笑。

感受著溫熱的鮮血和柔滑的肉感，活著、然後瀕死，感受恐懼、憤怒、以及近乎病態的愉悅，被過度刺激的身體再度釋放出了腎上腺素，寄生在Omega身體裡的天性如蛆附骨，他迎合著弗朗西斯，直衝腦門的快感伴隨著窒息的臨界點將他推上了高峰。

高潮以自我毀滅的形式將意識徹底粉碎，伴隨著重生般的釋然，得以呼吸自由的亞瑟猛地吸了一口氣，然後射了出來。弗朗西斯勾起了嘴角，幾次猛烈的抽插後將自己的東西全部灌了進去。

  
他們再次交換位置，亞瑟顯然還沒從方才的餘韻回過神，原該乾淨的指尖此時沾滿了法國人的鮮血，在阿爾的手臂上劃出一道紅痕，三人的信息素再也分不清你我他，濃烈的鐵鏽味理所當然地成了新一輪的刺激。

「小少爺這種人是最適合玩性窒息的人選了，」弗朗西斯將嘴唇貼在英國人耳際，呢喃的樣子親昵無比，他沈醉的說，「從這一刻起你會不停地想到高潮的瞬間、想到我掐著你脖子、想到我對你說的話……」

  
“You motherfucker……”

性感的英腔肯定很適合此刻的氛圍，可惜亞瑟現在連一個瞪視都需要額外氣力。弗朗西斯無所謂的攬住了對方的脖子，發泄過後他自作主張的決定加長游戲時間，這突如其來的發情還真帶來了意想不到的收獲。

「既然做了就要做到底，是不是？ 」他說，「現在也無法指望抑制劑了。」

「做到死也無所謂喔，兩位長官。」美國人語出驚人地說，他改變了姿勢，半起身的將整個人向前傾軋，直到嘴唇得已親吻那布滿吻痕的肩胛骨，「據說Omega會因為性愛被迫發情，亞瑟，到時候你也不需要抑制劑了，對嗎？」

青年開懷地眨了眨眼，「我們樂意幫忙。」

  
所以接下來，還請您小少爺別昏過去。

畢竟在昏迷中成結對Omega而言太殘忍了，對吧？

Fin


End file.
